


Daydream

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, M/M, Stony Bingo, daydream, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun filtered in through the window, lighting up the empty kitchen in a warm yellow glow. It was so peaceful. Mornings like these just seemed like they couldn’t get any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

 

            The sun filtered in through the window, lighting up the empty kitchen in a warm yellow glow. It was so peaceful. That was the reason that Steve got up so early in the morning. It was wonderful. Mornings like these just seemed like they couldn’t get any better.

            “Darling.” He spoke too soon. A broad grin crossed Steve’s face as the brunet walked into the kitchen, movements slowed by sleep, which was no doubt still affecting him.

            “I was wondering if you’d ever get up,” Steve murmured, letting his eyes flutter closed as Tony leaned down to kiss him. Steve loved how he was still able to smell the scent of grease and iron on Tony. It made him feel safe.

            Steve had been carrying a torch for the genius for so long that it really did feel nice to be able to kiss him now, to show the affection he’d had to hold inside, locked away from view.

            Tony’s beard always felt so much smoother than he’d imagined it would, which was actually pretty pleasant seeing that he wanted nothing more than to kiss tony until he forgot about the rest of the world. Shivers ran down Steve’s spine as he looked out the window. Tony’s arms were wrapped around him, strong from all the work he’d done in the lab. Comforting. He could stay like this forever, Tony’s chest against his back, the genius’s chin on his shoulder. He could feel Tony’s heat, Tony’s breath.

            It was so intoxicating.

            When the warmth of Tony disappeared, it didn’t take long for it to be replaced by the smell of coffee, a scent Steve had grown to love. It told him that Tony was there. If he ever was walking down the hallway, he’d know if Tony was in the kitchen or not just based on if he could smell Tony’s coffee.

            “I missed you last night,” Steve spoke up.

            “I was in the lab,” Tony replied, and of course he was. He practically lived in the lab. “I promise, darling, I’ll be there tonight. You won’t have to spend another night alone.”

            Alone.

            Cold.

            His bed always felt so cold at nighttime. Not like the warmth of the sun that was currently warming his face. Steve’s fingers brushed across the morning newspaper.

            “Please,” he whispered, he pleaded. “Please come to bed tonight. It’s so cold by myself. I miss you so much when I’m alone.”

            Tony smiled over at him, but it was a sad smile. His face was partially blocked out by the sunlight that was filling Steve’s gaze.

            This morning had been perfect.

            “I’m sorry,” Tony said, but it wasn’t Tony.

            Not really.

            It never was.

            No, mornings like these he sat alone, watching the sun rise in absolute silence. No one bothered him in the mornings, too concerned about the ghosts of his past.

            The warm smell of coffee roused Steve from his thoughts. It wasn’t until a mug of the steaming beverage was placed in his hands when Steve knew that someone else was in the kitchen.

            “You in there, Cap?” Steve was met with the bright smile of Tony Stark, eyes half-closed with tiredness, coffee in one hand.

            “Yeah,” Steve said quietly, slowly. This was real. He looked down to the steaming mug that Tony had given him. “Thanks.”

            Tony’s grin never faltered as he took the seat across from Steve. “No problem, Cap. You look tired, and I thought I might help wake you up some.”

            Steve’s smile was rueful. “You’re right. I do need to wake up.”

            “Maybe we can go train later?” Tony suggested.

            Steve nodded. He could never say no to Tony, after all. He never had been able to.

            “Great,” the genius murmured, standing up. “I’ll be in the lab. Come get me when you’re ready.”

            As Tony left, Steve felt the last pieces of his daydream fade with the sharpness of the coffee, disappearing with the last perfect-morning rays of the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Bingo, "Daydream"  
> Follow-up: [If This is a Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6798586). Tony takes a chance and makes a move.


End file.
